


Yes My Loves

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Art, Friendship/Love, HP Triad!Fest, Love, Mood Board, Multi, Other, Poly triad, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: For years he served an evil bastard, and now he only wants to serve his women.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: HP Triad!Fest





	Yes My Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #76  
> Prompter: Anon  
> Pairing: Hermione/Luna/Severus  
> Rating: Any  
> Prompt: He survived twenty years of war, he survived a deadly snake bite, five years after the Battle of Hogwarts he just has to survive two beautiful women dedicated to help him lighten up and see what life is worth living for.  
> Likes: anything but dislikes  
> Dislikes: fetishizing triads, noncon/dubcon, edgeplay, watersports, scat, fetishizing age differences

  



End file.
